Degrassi The Next Generation - Nowhere To Run
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Life couldn't be anymore unbearable for Sean. First there's his issues in school due his involvement with the Candy Bandits Gang, then there's his issues at home due to his parent's concessive drinking, along with obvious signs of physical abuse. Stressed out and frustrated with no one to turn to for help, Sean soon reaches his boiling point which produces unwanted consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.**

 **Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all. Also this a rewrite which will be a lot darker so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold - Chapter titles/Character perspectives**

 _Italics - thinking_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - When the past meets the present**

Sean tossed and turned from the dream that haunted him. It was a flashback to his past. Back in Wasaga Beach, when he nearly killed someone. Sure he had only just nearly deafend the kid, but it still felt the same to him. Sean finally managed to wake himself up from the dream just as he heard the sound of his alarm go off. He rolled over and shut his alarm off, then laid back down on the bed. Letting his head hit the soft pillow, he let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. "Man, what a night." He muttered to himself. "Sean!" He flinched suddenly as he heard his mother's voice calling him from the downstairs kitchen. "Breakfast!" Sean groaned and managed to get himself out of bed, and after fifteen minutes of searching through his room, figuring out what to wear, he finally made it down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother setting the table and his father already eating, with a can of beer in his hand. "Isn't it a little early in the morning for that dad?" He asked, and immediatly wishing he hadn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His father retaliated back, looking up from his plate of food as sean entered the kitchen. "Nothing," Sean replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black hooded jacket as he sat down at the far side of the table away from his father. "Take your hood down son." His father said, not even looking at Sean now. Sean pulled down his hood to reveal a black beanie on his head. "Take it off Sean, you know the rule about hoods and hats at the table." His father said.

"It was a gift." Sean said quietly. "From Tracker." "I don't care." His father said sternly. "Take the damn thing off your fucking head or I'll burn it." Sean didn't respond, when his father got up from the table roughly and stomped over toward Sean."Richard! Please stop!" Sean could hear his mother pleading. "It's too early for this! please stop!" Sean immedaitly tried to make a run for it, but his father was surprisingly faster then he was as he managed to pull him up hard by the arm, and yanked him away from the table.

Sean bit back a cry of pain as he felt his back slam hard against the wall of hallway with his father's hand still gripping his arm. "Don't you ever ignore me boy!" His father growled angrily ripping the black beanie from Sean's head so hard that once again he had to hold back a cry of pain. "What I say around here goes, you got that?" Sean slowly nodded. "Yes sir." He said quietly. "What was that?" His father asked, slamming Sean against the wall harder. Hearing the bones in his back crack against the wall, and feeling a wave of pain course through him, Sean cried out, "Yes sir!" Satisfied, his father dropped Sean, who fell to his knees as waves of pain radiated down his whole body.

Once the pain had faded to a dull ache, Sean slowly got up to his knees, then slowly made his way to his feet, and then walked carefully to the door. "Sean, aren't you going to have breakfast?" He heard his mom call in from the kitchen. "No thanks mom," He called back. "I'll just grab something at school." And with that he put his hood over his head, and stepped out of the house. Making his way to the garage, he got his bike out, and got on. _Well that was a fun way to start the morning off._ He thought sarcastically. _Thanks for that dad._

* * *

Once he got to Degrassi, he placed his bike in the bike rack, before stepping up the steps toward the school. Upon entering the school, the halls were as busy as ever. Some of the students were goofing off like JT, and others like Paige were parading around the school like they were all that or something, which Sean always ignored. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to be that. Popular kids always seemed to be all stuck up and snobbish. He made his way through the crowded hallway, and all the while ignoring the still aching pain in his back. Finally he could see Emma by her locker, talking with Manny and made as casual of an approach he could toward her while trying to hide the obvious signs of pain on his face due to his injured back.

"Hey." He said as he approached the girls. Emma turned and a smile crept on her face when she saw him standing there. "That's my cue to leave." Manny said with a grin on her face. "Not funny Manny!" Emma replied as she watched her best friend leave her. "Hey Em, here's a little advice for you," Manny said over her shoulder. "Stop worrying about you bestie and just kiss your BF already would ya!" Emma gasped, and Sean could immediatly see her face grow hot and red with embarresment. "I'm so going to get her back for that." She muttered.

She turned toward Sean, who's face also seemed to be flushing a shade of red with embarresment. "Talk about awkward." Emma said with an ebarressing smile. "It's cool." Sean said smiling embarressingly. "It could've been worse." "How exactly?" Emma asked with a laugh. "Your mom could've walked in and decided to take some more pictures of us or something." Sean replied which caused the both of them to burst out laughing as the memory of how disastorous their first date had been circled inside his head. "Yeah, that was a totally embarressing night." Emma said, as her brown eyes met Sean's blue ones. "Tell me about it." Sean agreed, as he caught sight of his friends Jay and Alex heading toward him. "What's up slim shady?" Jay asked, slapping Sean a high five. Sean turned toward Emma, as she just rolled her eyes turned to leave and said, "I'll see you in class Sean."

"How have you been Sean?" Jay asked as he gave Sean a friendly patt on the back, which immediatly unbeknowst to Jay sent waves of agonizing pain radiating down Sean's spine as he held back a cry of pain and kept as straight of a face as he could muter, so that neither of his friends would notice. "You okay?" Jay asked obviously noticing how quiet Sean had become as he slowly nodded while trying to hide the look of pain on his face as a surge of anger now flowed right into him. Sure he knew that Jay hadn't meant it, but now he had simply just had enough. Drawing back his arm, he turned toward Jay and plowed him right in the mouth with an upercut. That of course caused an obvious struggle between the two boys, as Sean pushed Jay to the floor and began hitting him repeadly. Blood went flying from Jay's nose and mouth. "Sean! stop!" Hearing Emma's voice who had obviously heard the commotion as a group of kids gathered around him, but that didn't matter because Sean couldn't stop. His anger and rage had completly taken over him.

"Sean, stop it! you're going to kill him!" Sean gasped as a flashback of Tyler Bishop flashed through his mind. The kid he had nearly deafened in one ear. If it wasn't for that, Sean most likely could've killed Tyler, if it hadn't been for his big brother stopping him. And now, it was about to happen again. Sean's past was somehow catching up with the present. "What's going on here?!" Mr. Simpson cried out angrily upon seeing the two boys fighting. "You two are coming with me right this instant." He said sternly, as he hauled them both into Mr. Raditch's office.

After hearing Mr. Raditch's lecture, and while Sean and Jay both sat outside the office, Sean turned toward Jay. "Sorry about hitting you like that man. I don't know what came over me." "Yeah you sure as hell snapped alright." came Jay's reply. Sean was about to answer back, until he saw his dad walking into the school. _Oh crap._ Sean thought. His back and arm were both still sore from this morning if his dad found out what happened, who knows what he might do to him now. "We'll talk about this when we get home son." Richard Cameron said low in his son's ear, causing a wave of panic to sweep down Sean's already aching spine. _Great Dad._ Sean thought. _Can't wait._

* * *

 **Too Be continued...Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.**

 **Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all. Also this a rewrite which will be a lot darker so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold - Chapter titles/Character perspectives**

 _Italics - thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on Degrassi -** "Sean!" He heard his mother's voice calling him from the downstairs kitchen. "Breakfast!" Sean groaned and managed to get himself out of bed, and after fifteen minutes of searching through his room, figurig out what to wear, he finally made it down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother setting the table and his father already eating, with a can of beer in his hand. "Isn't it a little early in the morning for that dad?" He asked, and immediatly wishing he hadn't.

"Take it off Sean, you know the rule about hoods and hats at the table." His father said sounding a bit sternly.

"It was a gift." Sean said quietly. "From Tracker." "I don't care." His father said sternly. "Take the damn thing off your fucking head or I'll burn it." Sean didn't respond, when his father got up from the table roughly and stomped over toward Sean, pulling him hard by the arm, and yanking him away from the table. "Richard! Please stop! It's too early for this! please stop!"

"Sean stop it your going to kill him!" Sean gasped as a flashback of Tyler Bishop flashed through his mind. The kid he had nearly deafened in one ear. If it wasn't for that, Sean most likely could've killed Tyler, if it hadn't been for his big brother stopping him. And now, it was about to happen again. Sean's past was somehow catching up with the present.

"We'll talk about this when we get home son." Richard Cameron said low in his son's ear, causing a wave of panic to sweep down Sean's already aching spine. _Great Dad._ Sean thought. _Can't wait._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Message In A Bottle**

The ride home with his father was unbearable for Sean. There were so many times he had thought about jumping out of the car to escape, but he realised how stupid that seemed. _No point in trying to kill myself._ He thought. I've lasted this long, it can't be any worse then what happend this morning...I hope.

When they pulled up to the house, Sean's eyes widned in surprise, there was a black mustang sitting in the driveway. _What the?_ He wondered. "Hey little bro." Sean couldn't believe the voice he heard next, when he got out of the car, as he turned around to see his older brother behind him. "Tracker!" He cried slapping his brother a high five, as Tracker pulled him into a hug. "How you been bro?" Tracker asked as a smile grew on his face. "Sean, we still need to have a chat about what happened today." Richard Cameron said sternly, as his blue eyes narrowed toward his youngest son, before heading inside the house.

"Sean." Tracker's voice went from sounding happy and excited to see his little brother to almost sounding as stern as their father did. "What did you do now? You said you were going to keep out of trouble." Sean didn't say anything, and went to the car to get his bike down. "Sean, What happened today?" Sean sighed deeply but didn't say anything, while he continued to get his bike down from the car. "Sean look at me." Tracker sighed, grabbing Sean's arm. Tracker's green eyes flashed with immediate concern, when he saw the obvious look of pain in Sean's eyes that he was trying to hide. "I didn't grab you that hard." Tracker muttered softly. "Just forget it." Sean said as he pulled his arm away. "It's nothing."

Tracker sighed as he grabbed a hold of Sean's arm again, pulled off his black hooded jacket, and gasped as he saw Sean's arm, which was covered with a deep blue and purple bruise. "Dad did this to you didn't he?" "Just forget it Tracker." Sean said pulling his arm away again. "So what if he did, he only did it cause I deserved it." "Sean nobody deserves this kind of torment." Tracker said gently, as he helped Sean get his bike down from the back of their dad's car. "Then how did you handle it Tracker?" Sean asked. "How did you handle living with mom and dad? I mean dad does all this hitting and the punishments, and mom just sits there not doing anything, except try to calm dad down, which half the time dosn't work."

Tracker sighed deeply, his little brother was in a tough situation. "Maybe you can come and live with me for a while, when I get my own place that is." Sean's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I moved from Wasaga Beach, and am getting my own place here." "Sweet!" Sean cheered. "That's awesome dude!" "Once I get the place all set and orginized, you can come and stay with me, but unti then, I need you to keep calm and stay out of trouble." Sean nodded. "No more picking fights at school, okay? none of that little brother." Sean nodded again. "You got it."

Tracker smiled. "That's my little bro." He said giving Sean a noogie. "Ahh! no not that! Tracker please stop!" Sean cried trying to wrestle away from his brother's strength. He felt a slight pinch in his back from what happend this morning, which caused him to cry out as he tried to hold it in at the same time. "Sean, what happened?" Tracker asked his voice rising in alarm. "Did I do it to hard? I'm sorry." Sean gritted his teeth in pain. "Don't worry about it." He said as he walked gingerly as he could into the house. "It's nothing."

That night, sitting around the dinner table was just as uncomfortable as any other night it was for Sean to eat dinner with his parents. The only thing that made it better, was having Tracker visiting. "So Sean, You want to tell us exactly what happened today?" His father asked sternly, while taking a swig of beer from the can. "It was no big deal," Sean said without looking at anyone. "Getting into school fights is a very big deal." Richard Cameron said sternly as his voice began to rise. "Do you want another repeat of what happend back in Wasaga Beach?! Do You?!" Sean shook his head as images of Tyler flodded his mind. seeing Tyler writhing in pain and holding his ear, with blood pouring out of it, was all that Sean could handle. "You know your mother and I didn't have to bail you out of juvie," Richard went on. "We could've just left you there to deal with your crimes. I mean you nearly killed the kid! and now today, you nearly made the same mistake again!" "THAT'S ENOUGH DAD!" Sean nearly jumped from his chair at the sound of Tracker's voice, which boomed with such force it sounded almost like lightning crackling. "Sean's just a kid. What happend back home was just a freak accident, the kid didn't die okay?! just get the fuck over it!"

There was a moment of silence, which no one said anything, before Sean decided to break the ice, and muttered, "I'm going to get some more juice." He then got up from the table, with his glass in hand, and went over to the refrigerator. As he opened it up, his eyes came upon a bottle full of clear liquid. Wiskey. As he stared at the bottle, a smile crept along his face, as he reached to take the bottle from the fridge.

* * *

 **Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.**

 **Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all. Also this a rewrite which will be a lot darker so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bold - Chapter titles/Character perspectives **

_Italics - thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on Degrassi - ** "Tracker!" He cried slapping his brother a high five, as Tracker pulled him into a hug.

"Sean, What happened today?" Sean sighed deeply but didn't say anything, while he continued to get his bike down from the car. "Sean look at me." Tracker sighed, grabbing Sean's arm. Tracker's green eyes flashed with immediate concern, when he saw the obvious look of pain in Sean's eyes that he was trying to hide. "I didn't grab you that hard." Tracker muttered softly. "Just forget it." Sean said as he pulled his arm away. "It's nothing."

"So what if he did, he only did it cause I deserved it." "Sean nobody deserves this kind of torment." Tracker said gently, as he helped Sean get his bike down from the back of their dad's car. "Then how did you handle it Tracker?" Sean asked. "How did you handle living with mom and dad? I mean dad does all this hitting and the punishments, and mom just sits there not doing anything, except try to calm dad down, which half the time dosn't work."

Tracker sighed deeply, his little brother was in a tough situation. "Maybe you can come and live with me for a while, when I get my own place that is." Sean's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I moved from Wasaga Beach, and am getting my own place here." "Sweet!" Sean cheered. "That's awesome dude!" "Once I get the place all set and orginized, you can come and stay with me, but unti then, I need you to keep calm and stay out of trouble." Sean nodded. "No more picking fights at school, okay? none of that little brother." Sean nodded again. "You got it."

"Do you want another repeat of what happend back in Wasaga Beach?! Do You?!" Sean shook his head as images of Tyler flodded his mind. seeing Tyler writhing in pain and holding his ear, with blood pouring out of it, was all that Sean could handle. "You know your mother and I didn't have to bail you out of juvie," Richard went on. "We could've just left you there to deal with your crimes. I mean you nearly killed the kid! and now today, you nearly made the same mistake again!" "THAT'S ENOUGH DAD!" Sean nearly jumped from his chair at the sound of Tracker's voice, which boomed with such force it sounded almost like lightning crackling. "Sean's just a kid. What happend back home was just a freak accident, the kid didn't die okay?! just get the fuck over it!"

There was a moment of silence, which no one said anything, before Sean decided to break the ice, and muttered, "I'm going to get some more juice." He then got up from the table, with his glass in hand, and went over to the refrigerator. As he opened it up, his eyes came upon a bottle full of clear liquid. Wiskey. As he stared at the bottle, a smile crept along his face, as he reached to take the bottle from the fridge.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Under Pressure**

Sean took the bottle from the fridge and poured it into the glass, and mixed it with a little bit of water incase his parents got suspicious. _I must be crazy to do this._ He thought, taking a small sip. Once the liquid touched his lips, and as the liquid trickled down his throat, immediatly he felt a lot better. It was like all his family problems had left him. "Well mom and dad, lets see what you think of your son now?" he muttered to himself as he a larger sip from the glass.

* * *

 **The next day...**

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning, when a knock came at the front door. Sean sat up slowly in bed. At first his vision was blurry and he couldn't see streight. _Man guess I had a little to much to drink._ He thought. His mind was like a spinning hurricane, he couldn't remember anything aside from the events that had happened durring dinner. He couldn't believe the way that Tracker had stood up for him like that. He really was an awesome big brother. Someone Sean always knew he could rely on when he needed him. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone beep. Reaching over, he clicked it on, and there was a text from Emma.

 **Sean, I'm outside your house. Remember we're supposed to be partners for our project that's due for Mr. Simpson's class?**

Sean groaned and immediatly felt like punching himself. He totally forgot about the Media Immersion class project. He quickly got up out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, then a whit tee-shirt, then his trademark deniem blue jacket. Then he raced down the stairs, stumbling a few times before opening the door to greet Emma. "Hey sorry, I was asleep when I got your text." He said with an embarressed grin showing on his face. "Sheesh, what in the world we're you doing last night?" Emma asked jokingly. "You weren't up all night with your brother were you?" "How did you know about my brother?"

"I ran into him before he left." She replied with a soft smile. "He said he had to go and take care of some things in town, for your parents." Sean let out a deep sigh, then went over to the fridge to grab ahold of two bottles of water while Emma made it into the lving room to set up for their project. As Sean made a grab for the water bottles, he couldn't help but notice the wisky bottle and was tempted to make a grab for it, but shook the thoughts from his head. _Once was already bad enough._ He thought closing the fridge door. _Tracker would kill me of he found out about that._

He then walked back into the living room and handed Emma one of the bottles of water and the opened his own and took a huge gulp. "Thanks." Emma replied with a soft smile. "No problem." Came Sean's reply as he sat down on the couch beside her. "So anyway what is our project exactly?" "Remember we agreed that we were going to do a power point presentation on how to help the endangered animals of society?" Sean slowly nodded. Although he hadn't truely agreed to do, he knew how important it was to Emma, so he decided to hold back his tongue, but of course Emma had already sensed the shift of attitude in his body language.

"If you don't want to do it, we can always do something else." She said sounding hurt as sean shook his head. "You kidding, it's something you care about right? So then if you care about it then let's do it." Emma smiled softly. "How did I get so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend?" She asked as she slowly moved to make a grab for Sean's hand. Sean smiled back and immedialty felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but stopped as the sudden sound of a car pulling into the driveway made him turn his head. "Must be you're brother." Emma said sounding cheerful as she got up from the couch and started walking towards the door, but Sean already knew better as he know caught sight of his mom and dad walking in the doorway.

* * *

"You know the rules about having friends over when we're not home Sean." His father said witha glare as he stared at him before then flickering his gaze toward Emma. "It's okay dad." Sean said quickly. "Tracker said that I could, and besides Emma and I have a project due for school we need to work on." Richard's gaze wavered away from Sean much to his sweet relief, but he knew he would soon pay for it later. "Why don't you go on home for now." Sean said turning toward Emma once his parents were out of earshot. "I'll figure out a way to meet up with you later so we can finish the project okay?" Emma nodded slowly but gave him a concerned look. "You going to be okay?" "Totally." He replied back with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "My last name ain't Cameron for nothing right?" Emma chuckled lightly at the joke as she returned the kiss before exiting the house.

Sean then nervously looked toward the kitchen just in time to see his father emerging, and a shiver of fear immedialty shot down his sore spine as he then started making his way toward the stairs. "Don't even think about it Sean." His father said sternly. "There's something I need to talk to you about." "Look if this is about Emma being over here," Sean began as he saw his father crossing his arms over his chest. "I already told you, Tracker gave me permission to have her over here so that we could work on our project together." "It's not about that."Richard said sternly as his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "It's about the other night at dinner." Another shiver ran down Sean's spine this time out of fear. "You want to explain to me why there's only half a bottle of wisky left in the fridge?" Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you looking at me for?" He asked. "I'm just a kid dad, how do you know it wasn't Tracker?"

"Because you were the only one near the fridge at dinner." His father replied as he uncrossed his arms and now began reaching for his belt. "Now you want to tell me the truth, or do we have to do things the hard way?" Sean immediatly made a run upstairs which allowed his father to give chase after him as Richard grabbed ahold of the back of Sean's hodded jacket and as he thre him hard against the wall, Sean was sure he heard something in his body snap, as he cried out in pain before toppling down the stairs. "Tell me the damn truth!" His father yelled at him as he began whipping him all across his body. The pain from the whips were nothing new to Sean since it was a constant thing in his life since he was at least eight years old, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt any less.

The sound of the door oppening now made Sean turn his head up to see Tracker walking in carrying a bag full of groceries. His green eyes caught a glimpse of the altercation between his father and his little brother, and immedialty the bag of groceries clattered to the floor. "SEAN!" He cried out in worry as he ran up toward him and shoved his dad off of him. "What the fuck are you doing dad?!" Tracker yelled out in anger. "Sean's just a kid!" "He's a kid who can't stay the hell out of trouble." His father grumbled angrily. "I knew we should've just left his ass back in juvie after he nearly got that kid killed." Tracker rolled his eyes in anger as he bent down toward Sean. "You okay?" He asked softly as Sean slowly nodded. "I think so." He replied weakly as he slowly as he tried to make it back to his feet, but a sudden pinch in his back made his fall back to the floor writhing in agony as Tracker's eyes grew wide with worry. "That's it I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked out." Sean moaned in pain as Tracker helped him slowly to his feet.

"Come on, let's go." He said softly just as his father gave his eldest son a glaring look. "You stay the hell away from Sean." Tracker warned threatningly. "From now on I'll look after Sean, since all you want to do is hurt him." His father smirked as the words tumbled out of Tracker's mouth before replying, "What the hell are you going to do? You can't even hold down a damn job to save your life Scott." Tracker rolled his eyes at his father and just held his tongue as he helped Sean toward his car and helped inside careful as not to injure him any further then already was. "I'm sorry." Sean pleaded, as tears glistened in his eyes. "Sean..." Tracker began but then grew quiet for a moment as he turned over the engine and pulled out of the diveway.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," He said after a minute of silence. "I'm your big brother, and yet I allow dad to hurt you like that." "It's okay." Sean managed through gritted teeth, as he slumped forward in the seat suddenly holding onto his left side. "You okay?" Tracker asked as he looked over at his little brother as Sean slowly nodded. "Guess I really am a screw up then." "No of course your not." Tracker replied calmly. "I should've never put you under mom and dad's care in the first place. I should've done the right thing and filed to be your legal guardian."

The car suddenly jarred sideways as it went over a speed bump which caused Sean to cry out in pain as he slumped forward in the seat again. "Sean? You okay?" Tracker asked, but Sean could bearly hear him now. Tears were welling in his eyes and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He knew that he had to stay awake, but he couldn't move. Every bone in his body felt broken. "Hang in there buddy." Tracker said softly. "We'll be at the hospital soon okay?" "Track, I can't move..." Sean replied weakly his voice coming out as soft as a whisper that Tracker bearly heard him over the sound of the engine. "I'm...I'm really dizzy." Tracker looked over at him and could now see Sean's eyes start to roll to the back of his head. "Sean? Sean! Stay with me." He said urgently. "Come on baby bro, stay awake!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONINUED...Chapter 4 will be coming as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjyed reading and as always please review! Also for those of you who don't know apparently Sean's brother's real name is Scott Travis Cameron. (I looked it up on Degrassi Wiki for proof)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and comment, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.**

 **Author's note: Upon writing this, I realized a couple of things, for one, Sean doesn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and comment, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all. Also this a rewrite which will be a lot darker so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Bold - Chapter titles/Character perspectives **

_Italics - thinking_

* * *

 **Previously on Degrassi -** _I must be crazy to do this._ He thought, taking a small sip. Once the liquid touched his lips, and as the liquid trickled down his throat, immediately he felt a lot better. It was like all his family problems had left him. "Well mom and dad, lets see what you think of your son now?" he muttered to himself as he a larger sip from the glass.

"You know the rules about having friends over when we're not home Sean." His father said with a glare as he stared at him before then flickering his gaze toward Emma. "It's okay dad." Sean said quickly. "Tracker said that I could, and besides Emma and I have a project due for school we need to work on." Richard's gaze wavered away from Sean much to his sweet relief, but he knew he would soon pay for it later. "Why don't you go on home for now." Sean said turning toward Emma once his parents were out of earshot. "I'll figure out a way to meet up with you later so we can finish the project okay?" Emma nodded slowly but gave him a concerned look. "You going to be okay?" "Totally." He replied back with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "My last name ain't Cameron for nothing right?"

." "Look if this is about Emma being over here," Sean began as he saw his father crossing his arms over his chest. "I already told you, Tracker gave me permission to have her over here so that we could work on our project together." "It's not about that." Richard said sternly as his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "It's about the other night at dinner." Another shiver ran down Sean's spine this time out of fear. "You want to explain to me why there's only half a bottle of whisky left in the fridge?" Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you looking at me for?" He asked. "I'm just a kid dad, how do you know it wasn't Tracker?"

"Because you were the only one near the fridge at dinner." His father replied as he uncrossed his arms and now began reaching for his belt. "Now you want to tell me the truth, or do we have to do things the hard way?" Sean immediately made a run upstairs which allowed his father to give chase after him as Richard grabbed ahold of the back of Sean's hooded jacket and as he threw him hard against the wall, Sean was sure he heard something in his body snap, as he cried out in pain before toppling down the stairs.

"SEAN!" He cried out in worry as he ran up toward him and shoved his dad off of him. "What the fuck are you doing dad?!" Tracker yelled out in anger. "Sean's just a kid!" "He's a kid who can't stay the hell out of trouble." His father grumbled angrily. "I knew we should've just left his ass back in juvie after he nearly got that kid killed."

"Hang in there buddy." Tracker said softly. "We'll be at the hospital soon okay?" "Track, I can't move..." Sean replied weakly his voice coming out as soft as a whisper that Tracker barely heard him over the sound of the engine. "I'm...I'm really dizzy." Tracker looked over at him and could now see Sean's eyes start to roll to the back of his head. "Sean? Sean! Stay with me." He said urgently. "Come on baby bro, stay awake!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Accidents Will Happen **

It seemed like an eternity before Tracker finally pulled the car into the parking lot of the Toronto Hospital then went around to the passenger side to awake Sean but he had already fallen asleep and a wave of panic immediately swept down Tracker's spine as he carefully scooped up his injured little brother in his arms and carried him in through the hospital doors crying out, "Somebody please help me! my little brother's hurt! Someone please help!" A group of concerned doctors and nurses raced over and carefully took Sean's limp form from Tracker as he started going into a full blown panic attack. "He's going to be okay right? Let me go I have to be with him! Sean!"

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down." Said one of the nurses gently trying to calm Tracker down. Tracker's body was shaking he knew he was scared, any big brother would be scared if they were in his situation. All that mattered right now was making sure if his little brother was going to make it. He hadn't been home when the beating had started and he wasn't to sure on the extent of the damage his father had done to him. Right now however, as Tracker finally took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, he silently wished and prayed that he had been the one getting all the beatings, not Sean. "It should've been me." He murmured softly as he buried his face into his hands. "It should've been me."

It wasn't to long before he felt a slight tap on his shoulder and lifted his head up to see a young nurse in her mid- thirties with long black hair and brown eyes looking at him. "My name is Nurse Veronica." She introduced. "You are the one who brought the young boy in correct?" Tracker immediately stood up and answered, "Yes ma'am I'm his big brother. Is Sean going to be okay?" Veronica took a seat in one of the chairs beside Tracker's and replied, "Don't worry, he's going to be okay. The damage wasn't to severe. He does have a pinched nerve in his lower back however, but miraculously no broken bones." Tracker let out a sweet sigh of relief and fell back in the chair. It was like a giant weight had just suddenly been lifted from his chest and he took in a deep breath. "Thank god." He muttered softly as he leaned his head back against the chair. "However, I do need to ask you a few questions though if you don't mind." Veronica replied to which Tracker nodded in response.

"Okay, so first off, how did this injury to your brother occur?" She asked and the first thought that entered Tracker's head was a lie. He didn't want to lie, but then again what was he going to do? If Child-Protective services caught word of the abuse, and knew that Tracker didn't report it, that they would automatically take Sean away. Not only from their parents, but they would probably revoke Tracker's wish to be Sean's legal guardian in order to keep him safe. "He got into an automobile accident." The lie had already left his mouth before he could take it back, so he just kept on going with it. "He was hanging out with one of his friends and I guess they were racing each other in the backyard and Sean's bike crashed." Vernonia nodded slowly but didn't say anything until Tracker was finished. Once he was through she then continued, "How did you hear about the accident? Were you present? Did you witness it?" Tracker shook his head. "No, His friend called me after the accident and so I went to get him and immediately took him here."

Tracker could sense that Veronica was suspicious, but held back his tongue. After all he wasn't going to jeopardize anything for Sean's sake. "Can I go and see my little brother now?" Veronica looked up at him and nodded. "Come on, I'll led you into his room, but I ask that you not stay to long since we'll need to keep a close eye on him and run some diagnostics exams on him." "Diagnostic exams?" Tracker stopped dead in his tracks for a second. "I thought you said the injury wasn't that severe."

"Yes, it isn't." Veronica replied slowly. "It's just a precaution, and besides he does have a pinched nerve in his lower back, which could lead to some complications if we don't fix the damage." Tracker let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "Sorry." He said apologetically. "I'm just very overprotective of my brother." Veronica nodded. "I get it." she said with a smile. "I'm sure if I had a younger sibling I would be the same way." Tracker chuckled softly and continued to follow her down the hall to a room with the number on it that read, 213. As he entered the room, Tracker held his breath to keep himself from crying tears of joy once his green eyes fell upon Sean's face, who was laying in bed but yet wide awake. Sean turned his head toward his older brother and smiled softly. "Hey big bro."

Tracker's eyes filled with tears at the sight of seeing Sean but immediately filled with concern the moment he noticed Sean starting to pull himself up on the bed. "Stay down little bro." Tracker coached gently placing a calming hand on Sean's shoulder to keep him still. Sean winced slightly in pain but never the less did as Tracker told him and didn't persist on moving anymore. His eyes started to grow heavy and Tracker could automatically see that the medication that was flowing into his arm from the IV that was administered into him was already starting to work their magic.

"So tired." Sean mumbled sleepily. He was just about to doze off when he could just make out the blurry outlines of two people rushing in and could just barely make out the sound of his father yelling angrily and as he tried to fight the drowsiness that was threatening to engulf him, he could see his father beating up Tracker trying to make his way to Sean before the sight of several doctors and nurses rushed in to hold his father back. Before Sean had anytime to check on the welfare of his brother and make sure Tracker was okay, he was overcome with dizziness as a blanket of darkness overtook him and he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sean awoke in a daze screaming himself awake as though the entire event he had foreseen earlier had been nothing but a crazy dream. The room around him was dark and empty, and when he didn't see a sign of his big brother anywhere he immediately began to panic as he assumed the very worse had happened. His green eyes darted around the room wildly and his breathing came out in hard gasps as he panted struggling to bring air into his lungs.

The pain in his back seared white hot as though he was on fire allowing a scream of agony to rip its way from his throat as his back arched up off the bed as though he was being lifted upward toward the ceiling by an invisible hand. Suddenly the light above him flickered to life causing him to cry out as he suddenly became blinded by the sudden flash of light around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately began to flinch in fear as he thought about his father, and he became self aware of the looming panic that was engulfing him.

"Sean, Sean!" The voice of his brother quickly brought him back to reality as he began to try to regain his composure and get his breathing under control but the pain in his back proved to be too great as he held back a cry of agony.

""Shh it's okay." Tracker said calmly wrapping his arms gently around Sean's midsection comforting. "I'm here baby bro. It's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again, okay? I promise."

Sean's breathing slowed upon his brother's touch as he slowed lowered himself back onto the bed but as Tracker pulled away, Sean reached over and grabbed ahold of Tracker's arm. "Please don't go." He pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't leave me alone."

Tracker smiled just as a nurse rushed in obviously concerned by all the commotion that was ongoing and Sean's eyes darted wildly in terror as she tried to pry the two brothers away from each other. "I'm sorry Mr. Cameron, but you will have to leave now." She said concern laced in her voice. "His blood pressure is pretty high and we need to make sure everything's okay with him so that he doesn't injure himself further."

Sean's breathing began to quicken as he felt himself starting to panic again as the sudden image of his father suddenly loomed behind Tracker and he opened his mouth to yell out, but all that came out was sharp hard gasps which brought concern to the nurse who was examining him. Tracker noticed her reaching over for the call button nearby and pressed it which caused the button to flash red in immediate urgency. Tracker looked at Sean just as his arm was pulled away from his little brother's grip and Tracker could sense the overwhelming panic attack that was consuming Sean as he continued to gasp for air.

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to leave now." The nurse's voice was stern this time and more urgent as she looked over toward the monitor above Sean's bed which started to beep frantically now with each heartbeat the more Sean's panic attack consumed him.

"Let me stay." Tracker pleaded with concern laced in his voice as tears started to well up in his eyes. "He needs me, just let me stay with him. I can help him calm down."

"I'm sorry, but I have a job to do, and I need you to leave so that I can help save your brother's life or else he could put himself into cardiac arrest." The nurse's blue eyes were full of concern mixed with irritation as she stared into Tracker's eyes just as another nurse with bright red hair rushed in followed by a doctor with blonde hair both who tended to Sean.

"No! stop! Tracker!" Sean's voice cried out mixed with pain as he struggled to pull back some air into his lungs. His eyes started to grow heavy as the blonde haired doctor administered something into the ivy machine and all at once a sudden wave of cold air began to flow around Sean's body making him shudder and shake, which probably wasn't a good sign as his vision began to grow blurry and his head began to swim in and out of consciousness followed by the blonde haired doctor saying to the two nurses beside him, "We're loosing him! Quick! we have to get him stabilized before his heart gives out!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...So sorry this took me to update, I will be trying to keep up with this story so please be patient with me.**

 **As for Sean, what do you think will happen next? Wil he die?**

 **Will Emma and the rest of his friends at school find out about his parent's abuse?**

 **Stay tuned to find out more and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
